Stealing Kisses
by simplexdreams
Summary: Ariana Brooks is a huge female singer in the UK. She's secretly crushing on One Direction's, Zayn Malik. When she and her friends spend the weekend with One Direction, Zayn and Ariana click straight away. They fall head over heels. But while the pressure of being Zayn Malik's girlfriend prove too much for Ariana with her dark past? One Direction/Zayn Malik Fanfiction.
1. Enchanted

_**This 'one shot' got taken down. I had decided to turn it into a longer story but then it got taken down but since I have returned I decided to put the story back and finish it if I get reviews. Same with Tangled Heart. I many repost all the chapters and continue it. Anyway please read and review, means a lot.**_

* * *

**Ariana.**

_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
__Who's that, who's that?  
__Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
__Who's that, who's that?_

I raised my microphone in the air, feeling the familiar rush I always got when I was performing in front of thousand people screaming your name and singing along to your songs. I was performing in the O2 at the Jingle Bell ball; my dancers were smiling widely as we all started to dance in a tight circle together.

_I don't know who you are  
__But you look like a star  
__And everybody here be thinkin'  
__Who's that boy?  
__Wanna take you home  
__And get you all alone  
__And everybody here is thinkin'  
__Who's that boy?_

I looked over at Danielle Peazer, my best friend and one of my dancers. She smiled back at me, we've been best friends since I was 8 and she was 13, I had tripped over in the park and she had asked if she wanted to play _Snog, Marry, Avoid_ with me. She was dating Liam Payne, and yes that is Liam from One Direction.

_Oh, he got me  
__No, I've never seen,  
__No one like him  
__Damn, he's everything  
__Girls, they want him  
__Guys, they wanna be  
__Who's that boy, who's that boy?_

"Thank you O2!" I shouted happily into my microphone, smiling as me, Danielle, Ella and Michelle all ran off the stage.

"You owned that stage Azzie!" Danielle said smiling, hugging me tightly. Danielle was one of the most beautiful girls ever; she had long brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. She absolutely gorgeous.

My name is Ariana Brooks, I'm 18 and a fairly new and popular British female singer and song writer, well you might have kind of guessed that as I have just performed in the O2 flipping arena. I had long layered blonde hair that fell down to mid-back, my eyes were a hazel, flecks of gold, green and blue in them, my face was heart shaped and I had a simple straight teeth smile.

"You were great really Ariana" Michelle said, hugging me. Michelle Dennis was also my dancer; she had only been dancing for me since my first tour in July to September. Michelle had natural bright blonde hair that fell in natural soft curls to the chest, clear sparkly green eyes that always stood out and a cheeky smile with dimples. She was 17, but she'd be turning 18 in a few weeks.

"Thank you guys" I said to Michelle and Danielle. They smiled at me and I turned my attention to Ella, who was doing her happy dance "What's up with you Ella?" I asked and she stopped dancing, pushing her styled messy brunette hair off her face and looking from me to the others.

"Guys, we just danced, and you sung Azzie, in the O2 arena… The big one!" She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I always admired Ella; she was always in a happy mood. She was the youngest, at 15, but her dancing was amazing. She had long styled brunette hair that came to her waist, ocean blue eyes that shined brightly in the sun and a dazzling straight teeth cheeky smile. And she had the cutest nose ever.

"Doing as well as my boyfriend" Danielle laughed just as Liam, himself came round the corner. Danielle was extremely lucky; Liam was absolutely drop deep handsome. All of One Direction are. Liam had a short mop of curls, due to his recent haircut, soft brown eyes, an amazing smile and a very famous birthmark on his neck. I had got to know Liam a lot; he was one of the most amazing guys ever. The other One Direction boys I didn't really know them as well as I knew Liam, as sometimes Danielle, Liam and I hung out. But this weekend we were all going to spend time at Michelle's 'sparkling' new bungalow. It was going to be the One Direction lads, Danielle, Michelle, Ella, me and Louis's girlfriend Eleanor. I had only met Eleanor a few times, but we got on like a house on fire and kept in touch via texts, calls and Skype. Eleanor was lovely. She had long brunette hair that fell in soft curls and soft brown eyes.

"But One Direction are still pretty awesome, aren't they babe?" Liam said, wrapping his arms around Danielle's waist. Danielle smiled happily and twirled around to face Liam. They had been dating for around a year and yet they still seemed to have that totally loved up couple kind of thing. Liam smiled down at her, and then moved his lips to hers.

I fake vomited into the air and I heard Ella and Michelle try to keep their laughter in, but failed. Miserably.

"Vas Happenin', ladies?" That voice. My heart seemed to skip a beat. I turned my head to see the gorgeous deep brown eyes, perfectly styled quiff of Zayn Malik.

I had met Zayn only once before, and he had had the same effect on me. The effect was: my heart just raced at the sound of his voice, a small smile to slowly crept on my face when I stared into those deep brown eyes and my legs to turn to noodles when he smiled.

"You were amazing out there Ariana" Liam's voice quickly snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to him, giving Liam a thankful smile.

"Thanks Liam, can't wait to see you and the boys perform"

"I'm Zayn" Why did his voice have to sound _so_ perfect? I turned back to face Zayn and saw that gorgeous smile on his face.

Legs turn to jelly, _check_.

"Ariana" I said, smiling back at him. I expected him to shake my hand or join Liam and the other girls' conversation, but instead he looped his arms around my back and pulled me into a hug.

He smelt like heaven.

Not like I always smell people.

But as far as people smell… Zayn Malik smelt perfect.

I timidly wrapped my arms around his body, hugging him back. It wasn't awkward at all. In fact, I was enjoying the hug. A lot.

"Can't wait to spend some time with you beautiful" Zayn whispered, pecking my cheek quickly and unwrapping his arms from around me. Oh my god, he called me beautiful. Me. Breathe Ariana, breathe. How can I just relax though? Zayn fucking Malik just called _me_ beautiful. Little old me being called beautiful by Zayn Malik. Someone pinch me.

"Same to you Zayn" I smiled at him confidently, if I was going to be spending a weekend with him and his band mates, I had to be myself and more confident.

"Zayn! Liam! We have to go and get ready for our performance!" A cute Irish accent shouted, Michelle immediately giggled. She loved Irish boys. Especially one, what's his name? Oh yeah, Niall Horan… who was in fact the Irish boy that just shouted for Liam and super-fucking-hot Zayn.

"Ok, okkkk!" Liam shouted back to Niall, kissing Danielle a final time and winking at her before walking to Niall.

"See you later Aria" Zayn winked as he also followed Niall and Liam. I blushed and quickly walked into my dressing room, with Danielle, Ella and Michelle all following me.

"You like Zayn" Danielle stated simply, falling onto the couch and wiggling her brows knowingly at me.

"Erm, I just meet him?" I said, rolling my eyes and setting myself down on the bean bag that was situated by the couch that Danielle, and now Elle and Michelle, were sat upon.

"You were eye sexing him and then you hugged for like a million years!" Michelle exclaimed, messing with the ends of her blonde hair.

"And you weren't smiling like an idiot when Niall shouted for Liam and Zayn to get ready…" I said smugly, but then almost a millisecond later received a pillow in my face "You _really_ need to control your anger…" I muttered, placing the pillow aside and reaching for some food. God I was hungry.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
__And fall into my arms instead  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
__But I need that one thing  
__And you've got that one thing_

Zayn's voice during the song made my heart just run a marathon, Danielle, Ella, Michelle, Eleanor and I were all in the wings, dancing and singing along to One Direction's songs. I was mainly watching Zayn, and for a second he looked over at where we were standing and winked straight at me. Oh my god. Okay, I know I sound like a fan girl, but Danielle and Eleanor were kind of acting like the girls in the crowd.

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
__And come on, come into my life  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
__But I need that one thing  
__And you've got that one thing_

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" Danielle and Eleanor both yelled, running up to their boyfriends as we all entered One Direction's dressing room.

"Nice face sucking guys" Michelle muttered sarcastically. Ella and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sit down girls!" Niall said cheerfully, gesturing to the sofas where Liam and Louis had been sitting, who were now cuddling up with their girlfriend on some love seats. We all sat down on the sofa and I was luckily sitting across from a happy looking Zayn "I'm Niall" aw, his accent was so cute! Michelle would have hyperventilated if she hadn't had prepared herself for a few moments outside the door. I mean, who wouldn't melt inside when you heard Niall's Irish accent? But Niall was off limits as he 'belonged' to Michelle. Niall had dyed blonde hair, electric blue eyes and an amazing smile. And of course, an Irish accent.

"I'm Michelle" Michelle smiled at Niall, who returned the smile. Which made a blush appear 'gracefully' on her cheeks "That's Ariana" Michelle introduced me, and finally… "And this is our baby, Ella" I laughed quickly at her comment about Ella. We always called her our 'baby' because she was the youngest.

Ella hit Michelle on the arm with a pillow. Real mature.

"Nice to meet you beautiful girls, I'm Harry" A husky voice said, "Tell me Danielle, why haven't you ever introduced us to your friends?" Harry asked Danielle, but keeping his eyes on Ella.

I really had the urge to say, '_Ella has an admirer'_, but decided not to. Mainly because I didn't want to be victimised by her mean pillow hitting.

There was no doubt about it that Ella liked the fact that Harry had drawn his attention to her. I mean, Harry Styles, come on girls… He's got curly hair. And those emerald green eyes would make any girl melt, which was what exactly was happening to Ella right now. But I only had eyes for Zayn Malik.

"Because, when I asked if you guys wanted to come to cinema with us, you said, and I quote, _man, I can't be arsed_, it's your own fault…"

"Oh well, we're all spending the weekend together! Only 5 days away!" Zayn said happily, winking over at me.

You have no idea how much that makes me happy Mr Malik.

_**BEEP. BEEP.**_

The most annoying yet irrelevant noise ever woke me up 8am sharp on Friday morning.

I stretched my arm out from underneath the covers and pressed the snooze button, before rolling over to the other side of the bed. And then ending on the floor. I groaned and slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes and waking myself up a little.

Today was Friday, which meant that we were finally going to Michelle's bungalow. With One Direction. A whole weekend with one of Britain's hottest boy band. And of course, Zayn Malik.

I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my hair with some coconut shampoo and conditioner and used some cherry blossom and vanilla bean shower cream to wash my body, whilst singing some Bruno Mars and then some Ed Sheeran.

I stepped out the shower; the mirror was steamy as I walked towards my sink to put some moisturiser on. I picked up a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body, and grabbed a smaller lavender coloured one for my hair and towel dried it.

I walked back into my bedroom and put my iPod on shuffle. I couldn't help but smile as the song '_Moments_' by One Direction came on. Zayn's solo was so beautiful in this, his voice was so pure. It just made my heart race. In case you didn't already know.

I put on some knickers and a matching bra and then once again wrapped the towel around my body, as I really didn't want to walk around in my bra and knickers… I walked into my walk in wardrobe to decide my outfit for today. As I was seeing Zayn, _again_, I kind of wanted to impress him.

I slipped on a rust coloured blouse that had a black Peter Pan collar, buttons and maverick neck-tie over my head, some dark wash military shorts and some navy blue vans. My natural wavy blonde hair fell to mid-back and my hazel eyes were shining brightly in the sun escaping into my room from the window.

Happy with my choice in outfit, I slung a vintage style necklace around my neck, three wooden Jesus bracelets around my wrist and the friendship bracelet Danielle had made me when she was 15.

I rubbed some concealer under my eyes to cover the bags I had, as I had been staying up all night watching films, and brushed with lashes with my mascara wand. I wanted to keep natural. I looked around my room to see if there was anything else to do. My eyes wandered to the blue poka dot suitcase in the corner of my room and I groaned.

Great, I forgot to pack.

I pulled out my Blackberry quickly and typed a text to Danielle.

_**I forgot to pack, shizzz, might be a little late… xx**_

I groaned again as I saw the LED light flash orange, indicating that my phone was running out of battery. I plugged my charger into the wall and then connected it into my phone.

And finally started to pack my suitcase.

Dilemma! Which slippers should I take? My pink bunny ones or my long, ugg like, white ones? Umm…

"_YOU HAVE A MESSAGE!_" I need to change that message tone.

_**You're so forgetful;), it's okay, Zayn is coming over to help you pack RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT and then Harry, Louis and Eleanor will come and pick you guys up and take you there, since Zayn doesn't have a car yet. I'm going with Liam, Ella and Niall. Michelle is already there. P.S. yeah, have fun with Mr Malik;) xx**_

HOLY MOTHER OF-

_**DING DONG.**_

Oh god, he's here. That was the doorbell. Zayn is outside. Or maybe it's the pizza guy… wait, why would a pizza guy be here at this time? Ariana, just answer the friggin' door.

I checked my reflection, teasing my hair slightly, before unlocking my front door and meeting the deep brown eyes of Zayn. Hell did he look hot.

He was wearing some skinny stone chinos, a plain white t-shirt, that I couldn't help but notice clung to his perfect six pack and some grey Nike blazer hi-tops. His quiff was replaced by his natural flat hair, but still, he looked absolutely perfect.

"Hi" He smiled flawlessly, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I giggled a little and stood as side to let him in "Welcome to my humble, but slightly messy, home" I said, smiling in a welcoming kind of way.

"It's not _that_ messy" He contemplated as he slipped into my house.

"Well, anyway, I need to pack" I said, Zayn nodded and followed me as I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

"How did you forget to pack?" Zayn chuckled as he messed with my rainbow coloured slinky, I looked at him from behind my suitcase, he was once again wiggling his eyebrows, looking extremely attractive.

"Well, I was writing new music!" I defended as I folded my Jack Wills hoodie and stuffed it into my suitcase.

Zayn suddenly grabbed the flyaway heart tank top I was about to fold and threw it carelessly into my suitcase and took my hand in his, causing my heart to skip a beat "Can I hear some of your new music?" He pouted his lips irresistibly.

I smiled "Of course" I led him out of my bedroom and into the room next door, inside the room was a beautiful Yamaha grand piano was situated in the middle of the room. I sat down on the long bench behind the keys and Zayn sat beside me "Just so you know, it's a little rusty because I haven't really perfect the notes for this yet" I explained, but Zayn hushed me by putting his finger to my lips and smiling.

"Go on Ari, wow me" He winked, making me blush. I adverted my eyes to the keys and setting my hands onto the notes I needed and started to play.

_Making my way downtown  
__Walking fast  
__Faces pass  
__And I'm home bound  
__Staring blankly ahead  
__Just making my way  
__Making a way  
__Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
__And I miss you  
__And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
__Into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass me by  
__'Cause you know I'd walk  
__A thousand miles  
__If I could  
__Just see you  
__Tonight_

I bit my lips and looked up at Zayn whose mouth was formed into a perfect 'O' shape at me. He stared at me, before smiling and applauding. I giggled and turned my body to face him completely.

"So…?"

"It was amazing; you have some raw talent Ari!"

I smiled at his compliment and chewed a little on my bottom lip as I did, something I did when I was nervous "We better get back to packing"

Another 10 minutes later I was finally packed, Zayn was carrying my large suitcase downstairs as I was packing my handbag with my Blackberry, Blackberry phone charger a small make up bag, iPod, iPod charger and some perfume. I waltzed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then used my mouth wash. I also packed a toiletry bag with my shampoo, conditioner, my razor, toothbrush, hair brush, my body lotion and my moisturiser. Yeah, I had a pretty big toiletry bag as you probably guessed.

"ARI HURRY UP, THE BOYS ARE HERE!" Zayn yelled just as I closed my bedroom shut.

"You sound like my mum!" I yelled back, jogging down the stairs and seeing the famous curls of Harry Styles and the stripy top of Louis Tomlinson.

"Morning Ariana! Your carriage awaits you!" Louis said, bowing to me as I jumped from the bottom step.

"Sorry about Louis, Harry overdosed him with sugar in his cornflakes" Eleanor laughed, taking Louis's hand and dragging him through the front door.

"I will take your bags madam" Harry said, taking my bags from me and following Eleanor and Louis out the door.

"Ari, I'm hungry" The voice of Zayn said from somewhere to my left. I turned to see him riffling through my cupboards for some food.

"Make yourself at home Zayn" I laughed to myself, slipping past him and grabbing a packet of Haribos from the cupboard.

"FOOD!" I heard Louis and Harry yell at the same time, I turned just in time to see them running through the front door towards where I was standing. I quickly turned to Zayn and he gestured for me to give him the Haribos, I threw them over to him and he caught them without a hustle and stuffed them… Erm… down his trousers.

"Zaaaaaaaayn!" Harry whined, stomping his foot in a childish manor. Zayn just smirked and walked to another cupboard.

"Zayn, you know I'd still go down _there_ to get those Haribos" Louis winked at Zayn; Eleanor coughed, as did Harry.

"_And by the way, I'm so glad, I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat, I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat, sweat, sweat_" Eleanor and I were both screaming at the top of our lungs along to _Sweat _by _Snoop Dogg_.

"COULD YOU SING ANYMORE LOUDER?" Harry shouted, grabbing a pillow from under his car seat and covering his face, clasping the pillow firmly on his ears.

"Erm, yes we can…" I reported cheekily, "_She's hot on a rainy day, don't drown_-" A hand covered my mouth. I turned to see Harry smiling cheekily at me. I slapped his hand away playfully "Ew, get your hand away from me, I don't know where it's been" A roar of laughter filled Louis's car and a blush crept on Harry's face.

"I know where it's been young Ariana, and I can assure you, you _don't _want to know" Louis said to me, then winked over at Harry from the rear view mirror.

"Erm, I don't get it- Oh my god, so is Larry Stylinson, like official?" I asked and more laughter filled the car "I feel so sorry for you Eleanor" I said to Eleanor, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside Louis.

Eleanor was in fits of giggles "It's okay" She managed to blurt out.

Another 45 minutes or so of random conversations and Larry moments, oh and some Eleanor and Louis action when we had to get some petrol, we were finally outside Michelle's bungalow.

"THE SMELL OF FRESH AIR!" Louis yelled, unbuckling his seat beat and jumping out of his car. We all followed Louis, jumping out of the car.

"Zayn's farts aren't that bad" Harry muttered quietly to himself, in hopes that Zayn wouldn't hear. But Zayn still heard and hit Harry round the back of the head "What was that for?" Harry asked innocently.

"For saying that my-"

"I WANT SOME FOOD!" The unmistakeable Irish accent of Niall almost deafened the sound of gravel underneath the car tires of Danielle's car.

"GET OUT THE CAR AND GET YOUR FLAMMING FOOD THEN! I NEED TO GO PEE; I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT IN FOR A FUCKING HOUR BECAUSE DANIELLE DIDN'T LET ME GO!" Ella yelled back, the car door burst open and Niall and Ella both fell out "Gotta pee, gotta peeeeee!" Ella yelled, running up the drive to Michelle's bungalow.

"God she's hot" Harry's voice said from beside me. I turned to him, a sly smile creeping on my face.

"So Harold, do you like young Ella?" I asked him, he looked like a little kid that had just been seen taking cookies from the cookie jar when really he wasn't allowed them.

"Yes, now I know you like Zayn, so I will try everything in my power to get him to put his icing on your cakes" Harry winked, causing me a scoff and turn to the boot of Louis's car to get my cases.

"Guys, we have a slight problem…" Michelle said as we all sat in the bungalow's living room. I was sitting beside Zayn and Danielle on a rather large sofa.

"Please don't tell me all the foods gone" Niall said sadly, looking over to Michelle, who giggled softly, shaking her head.

"No, there's enough food in that kitchen to feed an army" Niall clapped happily, him and his food… "But there are only 5 bedrooms and only two of them have separate beds… I know that Danielle and Liam will share and room and Eleanor and Louis-"

"LOUIS WHY?" Harry yelled, gripping onto his best friend's shoulder dramatically.

"I'M SORRY BABY!" Louis yelled back, fake crying onto Harry's shoulder.

"Anyway… We need two more people to share a bed… So I thought me, Ella, Ariana, Niall, Zayn and Harry chose who they want to share a room with and then one from each pair plays _Rock, Paper, Scissors_, best out of 3. Losers share a double bed"

"I am not sharing with Ella!" I said firstly "She talks in her sleep"

"I'm not sharing with Harry, he sleeps naked!" Zayn said, earning a glare from Harry.

"I'm not sharing with Michelle, she _never_ gets to sleep and she always ends up counting sheep" Ella said, that fact received a smack with a pillow from Michelle.

"I'm not sharing with Niall, he always has mid night snacks and it wakes you up!" Harry said.

"You guys sound like 5 year olds" Eleanor laughed "How about, Ella stays with Harry, Michelle with Niall and Zayn with Ariana. Done and dusted"

Thank you so friggin' much Eleanor Calder. You will come to mine and Zayn's wedding.

It's between me and Zayn and Ella and Harry. If Zayn loses we're going to share a bed together. _Please lose Zayn, pleasssssse._

"HAHA! ZAYN IS GONNA GET SOME TONIGHT!" Harry yelled as he made a rock shape with his hand, whilst Zayn had a feeble scissor shape.

"It's okay, as long as Zayn doesn't hog the duvet" I said, as though it wasn't a big deal. Which it was. I was sharing a bed with Zayn Malik. For the next 3 nights.

"He'll be hogging your body more like" Harry said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Zayn and mine faces both turned bright red. Ever seen a London bus? You know… the big red double decker ones? Well, resembled the colours of my face at that present moment in time.

I laughed awkward "Funny Harry, you would have done to same to Ella" Now it was Harry and Ella's turn to blush. Yeah that's karma Harry.

"So roomie…" Zayn jumped on our double bed as I unpacked my case "…Wanna go for a late night swim tonight?" He asked, I turned to him. _Hello sexual,_ I thought before shaking my dirty minded mind to normal mode, which was hard as Zayn was lying on _our_ bed, so flawlessly.

"Erm, sure" I said as I sat down on the bed.

I felt his arm pull me down onto the bed and soon enough I was lying down on his chest. I could get used to this, I thought cheekily, "We should get to know each other a bit more" He said confidently "What's your favourite colour?"

"Rainbow, you?"

He chuckled "Rainbow isn't a colour"

"I don't care" I giggled "What's your favourite colour then?"

"Blue…"

"Favourite singer? Apart from me of course" I winked flirtatiously.

He chuckled at that "Tough one if I'm not allowed to choose you…" He flirted back "…I'd have to say… Chris Brown… Who's yours? Apart from you know, me"

I laughed out loud, literally before answering simply "Bruno Mars. All the way" I smiled. It went on like that. We started asking more deep questions, like first kiss, worst break up and some flirty ones.

"What's the worst someone has treated you in a relationship?" Zayn asked. We were now leaning up on the pillows, facing each other.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment "I once had this boyfriend, his name was Miller, and he was kind of the sort of boy that makes you feel like you're a princess and that you're his one and only and all that. But it turns out he wasn't" I said, smiling sadly "He was the biggest player ever, he started to not turn up on dates, treat me like I was just a stranger, and I don't know why I stayed with me, probably because I was too scared to walk away because he was a bad ass boxer. But he did hit a few times, that's when I realised that I shouldn't be with him, but I didn't want to tell him that because he'd be… really angry. The relationship ended when I saw him in bed with another girl. And yeah, that's the worst someone has treated me in relationship" I sniffed, looking back at Zayn. I saw anger and worry in his eyes "Don't worry, I'm fine. He's not like a crazy ex-boyfriend who stalks me" I teased.

"He… he hit you?" Zayn asked, shocked, his voice was ragged with a mix of anger and shock.

"Yeah Zayn, but it's fine, I'm fine." I mumbled, messing with the bright pink nail varnish on my nails.

Zayn inhaled deeply and then breathed out, his cool minty breath hitting my face slightly, but it was nice "Miller was a jerk" Zayn said finally.

"If only I had known that" I sighed, leaning back onto the pillow.

"Shall we go for that swim now?" Zayn asked, leaning over me and once again, wiggling his brows at me.

"Yeah sure."

I pulled on my hot pink bikini, which showed me figure reasonably well, I mean, I was going to see him in just swimming trunks, so it's only fair.

I grabbed my fluffy white towel, some flip flops and a hair bobble. I slipped from mine and Zayn's room, where Zayn was standing, in just some deep red swimming trunks that hung just perfectly low on his hips. Oh my god, I'm gonna hyperventilate. He looks so perfect and hot.

"Come on Ari" Zayn smiled happily, looping his arm around my shoulder and we both walked out of the back door, towards the swimming pool. It was dark; the full moon was shining brightly in the dark sky above us. Stars looked like precious diamonds in the night sky, the sight was beautiful. Zayn grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the pool.

"Pusher" I teased, pulling the towel away from my body and kicking off my flip flops and quickly cannonballing into the pool. I swam to the surface "It's fucking freezing in here!" I yelled at Zayn, who had also jumped into the pool and was now swimming beside me. The pool wasn't very deep, only about chest height.

"I forgot to tell you, I hate water, I can't swim" Zayn said, taking my hand in his larger ones.

"I could teach you" I smiled, swimming backwards, kicking my legs; whilst dragging Zayn backwards with me "Come on Zayn" I smiled encouragingly at him.

"But Ari…" Zayn pouted at me, giving me those amazing puppy dog eyes.

"But Zayn…." I smiled, taking his hand in mine again.

"You wanna know something Ariana…?" Zayn whispered, swimming closer, very slowly.

"What?" I smiled, tilting my head sideways.

"You're really funny" He smiled at me, twirling my hand around with his and slipping it around my waist.

"I've been told" I smiled mischievously, looking up into his deep brown eyes. They were like pools of dark chocolate, surround by long lashes. He brought his wet hands up to my cheeks, caressing them softly "What are you do-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Zayn's neck. Both of his arms encircled themselves around my waist.

He slowly parted his lips from mine, his eyes opening the same time as mine. Our eyes met and he smiled happily.

"You're a good kisser" Zayn teased.

"Thanks, I've been taught by the best…" I said lamely. Zayn laughed and once again captured my lips with his.

"I just stole a kiss from Ariana Brookes" Zayn giggled against my lips.

"Shut up."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
__I was enchanted to meet you_


	2. The Way

_**GAH. I just love writing. Oh and have a happy easter guys. I hope you eat loads and loads of chocolate. That's how I'm spending my easter. Chocolate. Haha. Please review and review! Tell me what you'd like to see in the story! Much love :-)**_

* * *

**Ariana.**

Happiness. I haven't felt happiness like this in a while. It was the kind of happiness that really nothing could ruin. I felt like on top of the world as I lay peacefully beside a sleeping Zayn Malik. I couldn't sleep. The events in the pool just kept repeating over and over again in my mind. His soft lips moving effortlessly against mine. I smiled at the mere memory of them.

I didn't even know what time it was. My blue eyes traced to the digital clock on the bed stand beside me 2:43am. I am never going to get to sleep I thought. I rolled over, to face Zayn. I almost fell out of bed when I saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

"Holy shit Zayn I thought you were asleep!" I whispered, putting my hand over my now thumping heart. Zayn merely chuckled sleepily; he put his arm around my waist lazily and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but smile. I could hear his heartbeat. It was so relaxing, peaceful.

"Night beautiful" He whispered in my ear, slowly his lips traced to my forehead and kissed it. I smiled to myself and I could feel myself slowly falling asleep into what felt like the best sleep ever.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals swimming in the Ocean causing a commotion, cause they are so awesome! Narwhals, Narwhals swimming in the ocean, pretty big and pretty white, they beat a polar bear in a fight! LIKE AN UNDERWATER UNICORN_" I groaned as Ella's very, _very_ loud singing of the Narwhal song carried into mine and Zayn's room.

Zayn also groaned from beside him, I turned to him and I saw him opening his eyes groggily. He gave me a confuse look as Ella's singing carried on and Harry joined in the singing, making it ten times louder.

"I think she found the sugar" I laughed and Zayn chuckled, looping his arm over my waist and pulling me closer to him and nuzzling his head into my neck, making me giggle.

"We should probably get up and shut up those pair" Zayn whispered in my ear, causing chills to run down my whole body. I smiled at the brown eyed beauty and kissed him on the cheek before jumping off the bed "No I want a kiss first" he smiled at me mischievously.

"Why would I want to kiss you? You smell" I smiled sweetly at Zayn and he gasped.

"How dare you!" Zayn said, sulking and leaning back into his pillow while staring at me. His beautiful brown eyes were shining softly in innocence; he looked like a lost puppy "Please baby"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, he did that half smirk boys did that made me weak at the knees, as his arms sneaked around my waist as I leant down and kissed his lips. He pulled me down so I was lying on top of him and I giggled. He smiled up at me, kissing my nose and winking at me.

I pecked him on the lips carefully stood up "That is all you're getting because I'm hungry" I smiled at him, extending my hand for him to grab.

"Waking up to you two singing the Narwhal song is the worst way to be woken up" Groaned Liam as he sat down beside Harry around the kitchen table. Harry and Ella just high fived each other, obviously they achieved their goal.

"So what you guys wanna do today?" Ella asked smiling widely; she had as much energy as any little kid did. It was quite amazing actually.

"I want to sit in the garden and pick pretty flowers for you Ella" Harry said sweetly to Ella, who blushed but turned her face away so that Harry wouldn't see her glowing red cheeks.

"Well what does everyone want to do?" Michelle asked, I didn't realise the others had come into the kitchen and were now standing around the table.

"Well we have to do some writing for the album, you girls can go shopping and we can take you out for a meal tonight" Niall said, picking up a piece of bread and popping it in the toaster.

"YAY SHOPPING" Ella screamed, jumping up and running out of the kitchen, probably to get dressed.

"It's good we have some girl time!" Danielle said as she admired a _kaboom_ crop top, we were flicking through the clothes in Topshop.

"Yeah I need to hear what it was like rooming with the boys" Eleanor said, turning around slowly to look at me, Ella and Michelle.

"Well me and Zayn went for a swim" I told them and the girls all looked at me expectantly.

"But Zayn can't swim? Aw, that's so cute!" Danielle awed and I laughed.

"And then… we kissed" The girls all said 'no way' in unison and I nodded "But we're not together or anything so I have no idea what is going on" I sighed and the girls all looked at each other. I adverted my eyes to look at a nice leather skater skirt.

"He obviously is attracted to you and he'll be a complete idiot to ignore that and believe me Ariana, he is no idiot" Eleanor reassured me, smiling. I smiled back at her thankfully "So what about you Ella? You and Harry seem to be getting… friendly"

Ella immediately smiled cheekily and we all waited for her to tell us everything "Well when we went to bed, he said he wasn't tired and I wasn't tired either so he put on a movie to watch and we were watching _Bruce Almighty. _It made me laugh and I recommend it" We all laughed at her cheekiness "And that's about it, I really doubt he likes me, I'm just a little kid to him, he'll like someone his own age… or older" Ella sighed sadly. We couldn't help but laugh but the disappointment look on Ella's face made us all stop and comfort her.

"You guys are gonna be really close, I can tell. You never know what's going to happen so just keep thinking positive Ella" Smiled Michelle and Ella nodded, I could tell she wasn't really listening or paying attention, she was in her own world.

"Now… Michelle?" I asked the blonde who was looking through a rack of acid wash shorts.

"Me and Niall had a midnight feast and we just talked loads, that's it really, nothing scandalous" Michelle said, a little disappointed.

"Girls! It's only the first night. Ariana just got lucky, don't get yourself down about it" Danielle said to Ella and Michelle "Come on, we've got to get some outfits for tonight and we can impress the boys" We all agreed and raced around the shop, in search for the perfect outfit.

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
__You got my heart; don't know how you did it  
__And I don't care who sees it babe  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_


	3. Behind Enemy Lines

**Ariana.**

I clipped in my earrings and made my way over to the floor length mirror in mine and Zayn's room. I smiled, admiring my outfit. I was wearing a nude coloured lace skirt, a pale bright blue coloured empire shirt, a cream coloured cardigan with studs around the shoulders and on my feet were cream peep toe heels. I had painted my nails a sky blue and I had done my makeup very carefully, my eyes stood out magnificently as I had bright blue eye shadow that slowly faded into a dark blue. I picked up my nude coloured barrel handbag and put in my phone, purse, my natural lip-gloss and my Rihanna perfume in. I also had put on my mini heart ring on my right index finger. My hair fell into light waves down to mid-back. I was pleased with the overall look.

I stepped out my room and made my way into the living room, where Ella and Eleanor were sitting down, also already dressed up for dinner, watching _Killers_, which was an amazing movie.

Eleanor was wearing a pastel pink heart parted dress, a nude coloured blazer and on her feet were nude coloured fawnia sandal heels. She was holding a cream and black buckle clutch in her hand, on her left middle finger was 4 studded rings and her eye makeup was a simple line of eyeliner above her eyes and her lips were a pale pink colour. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back, she looked amazing as always.

Ella was wearing a black skater skirt, a white and black abstract print sleeve crop top, a cropped leather jacket and black leather platform boots. She had an owl necklace slung around her neck, a studded bangle and anchor earrings. She had bright red lipstick on her lips, her hair was in a stylised messy ponytail that looked amazing and her ocean blue eyes stood out beautifully with dark smokey eye makeup. She was clutching a black vintage Chanel bag.

"Ari, you my friend look hot" Ella commented as I walked in; I smiled and twirled in my outfit, receiving wolf whistles from Ella and Eleanor.

"Thank you" I smiled and laughed as I sat down on the arm chair in front of the TV "You guys look amazing too!"

5 minutes later, Danielle entered and we all turned to see what she was wearing. She looked amazing. She was wearing a black dip hem skirt, a grunge style denim bralet, a studded biker jacket and simple black heels. Her hair, which usually fell into curls down her back, she had straightened it and it fell to mid-back. She had her white Cole Haan Linley barrel bag that I had brought her for her last birthday; her lips were a soft bright pink and her soft brown eyes stood out with dark smokey eye makeup. She had an infinity sign ring on her right middle finger and skull earrings.

"Danielle's getting laid tonight" Coughed Ella, we all burst out laughing and Danielle's face burned bright red.

"You look gorgeous Danielle" I managed to say through fits of giggles.

"Thanks" Danielle smiled and sat down beside Ella "The boys are on their way back now so they will be here in about 10 minutes, Michelle better be ready"

"Somebody called" Michelle's voice came from somewhere behind me and once again we all turned to see what she was wearing. I definitely approved. She was wearing cream coloured skinny jeans, a light pink luxury beado top; she was the only one not wearing a jacket. She was holding a pale pink vintage Chanel flap bag; she had a 'love' pendant necklace slung around her neck, pale pink cherry blossom stud earrings and an anchor ring on her right index finger. Her blonde hair was in a stylised bun, her lips were a pale pink and her eye shadow was a soft pink and purple mix and her eyeliner was a simple black line.

"Why are you so hot Michelle?" Ella asked, stuffing some salt and vinegar crisps into her mouth.

We waited 10 minutes, watching the end to _Killers. _Finally the front door opened and we heard the loud noises of Louis and Niall singing _Nandos Skank_. You could probably hear those boys coming from a mile away.

"_I love Nandos more than your mum does_!" Louis' unmistakable voice sang.

"_More than your mum does_!" Niall echoed as the living room door swung open.

"You all look absolutely beautiful ladies" Harry said, smiling around at all of us, his eyes looking over at Ella a lot of times. I looked over at Ella and winked at her, she rolled her eyes at me but a small smile remained on her face.

I adverted my eyes back to the boys to see Zayn's beautiful brown eyes looking directly at me. It made my stomach do several flips. I felt myself blushing madly so I looked down at my shoes, biting my lip.

"LET'S ROLL!" Louis yelled, taking Eleanor's hand and dragging her out of the living room. Ella, Michelle and I made our way tentatively out of the living room and towards the front door.

I was sat in Louis' car between Zayn and Harry, I was playing _Temple Run 2_ on my iPhone and Harry was shouting words encouragement in my ear "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! NOW TURN! WATCH OUT FOR THE MONKEY!"

"HARRY YOU MADE ME DIE!" I yelled, hitting his arm. Harry, Zayn, Ella and I were all squashed into the back seat so when I hit Harry, he fell back into Ella who moved around a bit, uncomfortable.

"It's really squished in here" Complained Ella "I'm going to go in the boot" Ella announced, we all looked at her, confused. I could see Louis looking at her in the rear view mirror, his brow furrowed. Ella threw her bag behind her, into the boot and climbed over the backseat. Harry burst out laughing and turned to face Ella, who seemed to be sitting in the car boot, cross legged.

"Aw, who put this beautiful angel in the boot of your car Lou Bear?" I couldn't see Ella's face but I could tell she was blushing madly.

We finally reached a very fancy restaurant and we all got out of Louis' car, the others climbed out of Danielle's car. The boys had already booked a 10 seated table for all of us and we were shown the way there and all sat down. I was sat between Ella and Danielle and opposite to me was a grinning Zayn.

"Louis you got spaghetti on my shirt!" Harry groaned in annoyance, while a cheeky looking Louis beamed from beside him.

I laughed at the immature boys and continued to eat my pasta. I felt someone constantly kicking my feet and I furrowed my brows and looked up at Zayn to see if he gave any hints that he was the one kicking me, he was looking beside him at Liam, but an amusing and childish smile was plastered on his face. I bit my lip and kicked his feet. His eyes shot from Liam straight to me and then back at Liam, his smile growing as he did.

Mine and Zayn's game of kicking each other's feet continued until dessert. It only stopped when Ella and I went to the bathroom.

"Why is Harry so gorgeous?" Groaned Ella as she opened up her bag and grabbed her red lipstick and reapplied it to her lips.

I laughed at her comment and also opened my bag, taking out my phone and taping my password in "Oh Ella, he probably wonders the same about you" I told her as I opened up the _Doddle Jump_ app, I was addicted to playing pointless games on my iPhone.

"I saw you and Zayn looking at each other and giggling" I heard Ella say and I looked up at her for a brief moment and then back down at my screen, I felt my cheeks burning.

"We were playing footsie" I told her, giggling a little.

"Okay, okay" Ella laughed and continued to freshen up on her makeup while I continued to play on _Doddle Jump_ "What are you and Zayn now? You know after you two kissed?" Ella asked slowly, I exited the app and bit my lips, slipping my phone back into my bag. I looked at Ella who was staring at me and I sighed.

"I honestly don't know" I said finally, closing my bag "We kissed and we're acting like little kids with crushes but it still doesn't give me the slightest clue if he actually likes me" I told her, messing with my ring.

"Ugh… boys" Ella said, laughing and finally closing her bag, indicating she was finished with freshening her makeup "Now I'm finished, so let's go!" Ella announced, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bathroom and back to our table.

As we got back to our table and we sat down, I wondered about what Ella had asked… What were me and Zayn? I mean we had kissed… that's got to mean something. Was I a bad kisser or something? Was something wrong with me? Did I seem easy to him? Oh no, I've ruined everything.

Overthinking was a thing I did a lot. When Miller broke up with me, I overthought so much, too much if I'm completely honest. It completely broke me down. I wasn't myself. I didn't feel good enough. It made me feel like nothing and I was ashamed of that.

_Don't do it again Ariana_. I thought as I fiddled with the straps on my bag. I had enjoyed my time at the restaurant until I overthought. It always ruined everything.

I distantly heard Louis' voice say my name and I stood up; it was like I wasn't even in the room. I felt dizzy. I was so confused. Why did I overthink? It always made me zoon out.

I blinked a few times and everything came into focus. I sighed thankfully and got up out of my seat. We all made our way towards the entrance and as soon as the doors opened we were met with bright flashing lights. Paparazzi.

I heard somebody let out an angry sigh from beside me and I looked quickly to see Zayn. He looked back at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He must hate the paparazzi too. A few were admittedly nice when I first started in music but as soon as I started to become more popular, there was more and more everywhere I went and they became more aggressive for pictures, statements and gossip. It scared me. Grown men I didn't know following me about. Sometimes I honestly couldn't cope with it and I was glad that this time I had Zayn to comfort me. I didn't even care what would the papers would say in the morning about the pictures the paparazzi were taking of me and Zayn. I just wanted to get away from the flashing cameras as fast as I could.

"Those fucking paparazzi" Harry muttered as he slammed the car door shut.

"My head is spinning" I mumbled, resting my head on Zayn's shoulder.

"Same" I heard the small voice of Ella from beside me "I feel like I just downed a whole bottle of Vodka" We all couldn't help but laugh at Ella.

I was being carried, bridal style. I groaned a little, opening my eyes groggily and looked up to see Zayn, he looked down at me and smiled "Go back to sleep babe" He whispered, gently kissing my forehead. I smiled sleepily and got comfy in his arms again. I was surprised how fast I got to sleep in Zayn Malik's strong arms.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
__And I think that we might be on to something, no  
__And I know it's something special,  
__Seeing you here, is not coincidental_

* * *

**_I've had so many nice reviews recently and I'm so happy, thank you all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's longer than I expected it to be but I hope you enjoyed and please keep on the reviews! They make me smile. I'll make you One Direction send you kisses... because I kind of kidnapped them, but they don't mind because we're getting on pretty well.  
_****_Niall: Jasmine makes us food. We like food.  
Harry: WE DO NIALL! Please review, it makes Jasmine smile loads and it makes us smile!  
Louis: IF YOU LIKED IT, DON'T COME BACK._**


	4. Everything About You

**Zayn.**

Ariana Brookes. She was stuck into my mind. It was so frustrating. I could just tell her how I feel right? Wrong. For me, it's not that simple. I mean I had only really known her for 2 days but I had always had a little crush on her since the first time I heard her singing on the radio. Since the kiss me and her shared in the pool on the first night, she hasn't seemed to escape my mind. How did she do this? I wondered as I lay down in bed beside Ariana.

She had fallen asleep a long while ago. She was a quiet sleeper but she did mummer some words and snore slightly, it was rather cute actually.

I usually go to sleep more or less straight away but tonight… I just couldn't sleep. There were at least a million thoughts running through my head at a thousand miles per hour and they just kept on running and running and they didn't even stop.

I sighed and looked over at the clock to see what the time was, **2:34am**. I groaned. I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't. It frustrated me. I yawned sleepily and pulled the warm covers closer to my body. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and thought, maybe now was my time to get to sleep.

Sleep was just about to wash over me when I heard a sudden sound of crying coming from beside me. Ariana. I slowly opened my eyes to see her, sat upright, her hand over her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes. I was immediately wide awake and I sat up and she jumped slightly in alarm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her and she quickly started wipe away her tears, I carefully grabbed her hands and caressed them carefully "Ariana, what's wrong?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"It's nothing" She whispered, not looking at me, I knew she was lying.

"You're lying Ariana, I know you are" I said slowly, moving closer to her and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes that had flecks of gold, green and blue in them. Honestly, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

She sighed, knowing that I could see right through her lies and looked up to meet my eyes with her own "I'm just overthinking, it's just something I do… it gets me down a lot and I guess it just upset me this time…" She said sadly.

"Ariana, listen okay, you have nothing to be down about. You're beautiful and amazing, please don't forget that. Whatever you are overthinking about, it'll get better, trust me" I told her, smiling at her.

She looked at me for a brief moment and then back down "Well you see, the thing is… what I was overthinking about you and me…" She said quietly "I mean what are we? Like we kissed and that has to mean something right? I just thought why hasn't he said anything? Maybe I'm just a bad kisser or maybe he thinks because we kissed on the first night we met he must think I'm easy and he hates it and I've completely ruined everything…" She said very quickly and looking down, almost like she was hiding and then she said quietly "I always ruin everything…" She quickly began to cry again, without even thinking I pulled her into my arms.

"You haven't ruined anything Ariana…" I said, pulling her closer to me "… I just didn't know what to say to you, I mean something about you… I just can't stop thinking about you since we kissed and I really didn't know what to say to you" I told her, kissing her forehead lightly "And you're definitely not a bad kisser" I told her laughing and she giggled.

We must have sat there in each other's arms for 10 minutes, listening to the quiet and each other's breathing.

"So… I propose that we go on a date on Monday; I want to take things slow because I seem to make really stupid mistakes if I don't and I don't want to ruin anything with you" I said and Ariana looked up at me, smiling "I mean… if you want and if you're free…" I said slowly and quite nervously and she just laughed.

"Of course Zayn, I would be honoured to"

I had finally fallen asleep with Ariana in my arms.

"ARIANA AND ZAYN ARE SPOONING!" Once again we had been woken up by Ella and Harry's extremely obnoxious loud shouts.

"AT LEAST THEY'RE NOT FORKING" Louis shouted and a roar of laughter erupted from Ella and Harry, even made Ariana giggle slightly. Oh so mature Louis.

"Louis isn't very mature" I said, trying to hide back a smile.

"I noticed" Ariana laughed, getting up from our comfy position, I groaned, knowing I had to get up now "Come on Zayn" Ariana teased, grabbing my hand and attempting to pull me up but I smirked at her and pulled her back into me. She squealed and fell into my arms "Zayn!" She laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her, I fell back, taking her with me. She was lying on top of me, straddling me.

"Oh Zayn, you're not trying anything are you?" Ariana smiled down at me and I winked down at her, causing her to blush madly.

"I'm not really, but I really want to kiss you right now" I whispered, leaning down to her face, her eyes were glued to mine. Then I slowly closed my eyes and captured her lips between mine. I felt her smile into the kiss, encircling her hands around my neck. I cupped her face with one of my hands and used the other to support myself. Then she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I pulled her closer to me. As our tongues met and battled for dominance.

"_BUT IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, DOES IT ALMOST FEEL LIKE NOTHING'S CHANGED AT ALL?" _Ariana giggled, pulling away as she heard Ella's familiar loud singing.

"We should get dressed" Ariana said, pecking my lips are rolling from underneath me and getting off the bed.

After an eventful breakfast, where Louis and Eleanor had engaged themselves in a water gun fight and Niall and Michelle had an eating contest we all started talking about what we should do today, as it was the last day we were all spending in Michelle's bungalow, we all wanted to spend the entire day together.

"Let's go ice skating!" Ella suggested, she was sitting cross legged on the floor beside Ariana.

"The nearest ice rink is over an hour away" Michelle said, she was sitting on the sofa beside me and Danielle "The nearest like fun things to do here are the cinema, there's a zoo and there is a fun fair on like 20 minutes away" Everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of a fun fair.

"LET'S GO GET READY!" Eleanor stood up and ran to hers and Louis' room to get ready.

_And you have always been the only one I wanted  
__And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it  
__All we wanna have is fun  
__But they say that we're too young  
__Let them say what they want_

* * *

**_Shorter chapter than usual but I wanted to write from Zayn's point of view! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review._**


	5. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Ariana.**

If these tights rip I will cry. I slipped on my black and blue double tongue converseon my feet. I was wearing my black Jack Daniels sleeveless top, high waisted light denim shorts and cross tights. My hair fell in soft beach waves down my back. I was extremely weary that my tights would rip, because whenever I wore tights they managed to rip. And these were particularly very nice tights.

When I was finished getting changed, Zayn waltzed into our room, laughing at something somebody must have said. He looked hot. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt and white converse. Fuck he is perfect.

"Like what you see?" Zayn winked over at me, before he made his way over to the bedside table where his phone was charging.

I rolled my eyes and set down my lip gloss beside me and turned to him "Yeah… sure…" I said, laughing and returning back to applying my pale peach lip gloss "Well I'll see you when you're done… ciao bitch!" I said cheekily, waving Zayn goodbye and running from mine and his room.

"HEY ARI!" I heard Eleanor's shout, I saw her running past in black high wasted studded shorts, a cream coloured lace top, brown sandals with studs, her long wavy hair flying around her. I looked confused as she ran past, but then barely a second later, Louis also ran past, a bottle of water in his hand. Louis was probably threatening her with water.

I shook my head, laughing at their childish behaviour. I made my way into the living area and jumped on the sofa beside Danielle. She was wearing a lavender coloured top, black distressed denim shorts and cross stud black biker boots. She had a cute pink and lilac coloured flower headband round her head and her beautiful curls fell down her back like always.

"Aw you look so cute!" I smiled at my best, playing with one of her curls. She laughed at me and picked up the remote from the coffee table and flicked through the channels. She eventually picked a Jeremy Kyle that had been on earlier today.

"No wonder he left her! I mean the attitude on that bitch isn't cute!" I shouted at the TV and Danielle burst out laughing. I was staring at the TV in disbelief; this woman had thrown a complete bitch fit at Jeremy Kyle, her attitude was absolutely vile. I would have happily thrown every single pair of heels I owned at her head.

"Is Ariana watching Jeremy Kyle?" I heard the voice of Michelle ask.

"OH SHIT SHE IS" Ella screamed, I soon felt a petite body jumping onto me.

"ELLA!" I yelled, pushing the young girl off of me and Ella fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically. Ella was wearing a nude pink coloured floral skull tank top, an acid wash skater skirt, thigh-high suspender tights and black creepers. She looked so innocent with her blonde hair falling in waves down her back.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Ella yelled at me from the floor.

"Ella you're so weird" Michelle reported as she flopped down on the arm chair beside the TV. She was wearing ripped jeans, a white jumper with studs on the shoulders and black leather combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a messy ballet bun and around her head was a tied American flag headband.

"Looks like we're waiting for the boys… well that is definitely a first" Laughed Danielle and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Around about 5 minutes later, loud shouts of the 5 courageous young men filled the corridor. Shouts of 'WATCH OUT PEASANTS, SWAGMASTER OF DONCASTER COMING THROUGH' came from Louis, making Eleanor cover her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Oh god Louis" Danielle laughed, shaking her head at the maturity level Louis Tomlinson had.

All five of the boys were ready and now standing in the living area, well Niall and Louis were pushing each other; this resulted in Niall on the floor, laughing as he always did.

"I have never met boys as immature as you" Huffed Ella, flipping her hair dramatically and hitting me in the face with it.

"Gee thanks…" I said sarcastically to Ella, who winked at me.

We had decided that the girls would all go in Danielle's car, while the lads all went in Louis' car. I was sat in the back of the car with Eleanor and Ella and we were singing _Say Somethin'_ by _Austin Mahone_ obnoxiously loud with the car windows open.

"_SAY SOMETHING!_" Ella practically yelled from beside me.

"_IF YOU'RE FEELING THE VIBE!_" I sang loudly along with the music blaring from the radio.

"_SAY SOMETHING!_" Eleanor sang, head bobbing with the music from the other side of Ella.

"_CAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME WILD!_" Michelle joined in; she was in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dashboard.

"_SAY SOMETHING!_" Danielle finally joined our singing, Eleanor and Ella cheered, making Danielle laugh.

"_IT'S OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH_" Ella, Michelle and I yelled.

"_YEAH, YEAH!_" Eleanor and Danielle, finishing the chorus of the song and we all cheered for our amazing car singing performance, before bursting out laughing.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and opened the Twitter app. I then pressed compose a tweet and typed out a new tweet about our car singing.

_** ArianaBrooks: Singing Austin Mahone in the car with EllaBella EleanorJCalder Michelle_Langford and DaniellePeazer #thuglife**_

20 minutes and a few more cheesy pop songs later, we arrived at the carnival. I jumped out of Danielle's car and my eyes were transfixed by the area, there were bright lights, rides, the prizes, food and plenty of people happily enjoying themselves.

"FOOD!" I heard the familiar happy yell of Niall from somewhere behind, I turned just in time to see Niall, dragging Michelle with him, running towards the ice-cream stand.

Eleanor, Louis, Zayn and I were all walking around together, Zayn had won a huge panda bear when playing bottle tossing against Louis and he was carrying it around, occasionally hitting me on the ass with it.

"I'm hungry" I complained as my stomach started growling.

"I know your stomach just told me" Zayn said, winking at me, causing me to roll my eyes at him "Do you want some popcorn?" He asked as we approached near a popcorn stand.

"Yes please! I will pay you back later, I haven't got any money right now" I told Zayn, giving him a one armed hug.

"It's no problem" He smiled down at me. We got in the queue and quickly realised that Eleanor and Louis had ditched us "Looks like it's just the two of us…" Zayn said flirtatiously, sliding his arm around my waist.

"And like two hundred more people" I laughed and he chuckled also.

"Thanks for the popcorn!" I said, smiling at Zayn and popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Don't mention it, you just have to come on a ride with me after you eaten your popcorn" He said, now I was very a dirty minded girl and my eyes widen at what he said, he must of realised as he laughed, shaking his head "No, no, no not like that babe! That ride over there!" He explained, pointing over to the waltzers. Now I was fearless when it came to rides and rollercoasters and honestly, the waltzers here looked better than any I've ever seen. As it was dark outside now, the ride had lit up with colour changing LED lights, crazy music was blaring and it seemed to be moving incredibly fast.

"Oh my god, it looks amazing!" I said to Zayn and he nodded in agreement. We decided to find a table to sit on so that I could eat my popcorn, which I did of course share with Zayn.

"Are you looking forward to our date then Ariana?" Zayn asked, hitting me softly on the arm with the panda he had won.

I blushed and nodded. I was incredibly excited for our date, I really did like Zayn and I did want to mean something to him. I didn't want things to move too fast though, so in that way I was also quite scared. I always fell in love too fast end up hurt "I'm very much looking forward to it" I told him and he smiled widely "What are we doing for our date then?" I asked him as I finished the last remains of my popcorn and threw the box I had been eating it from in a nearby bin.

He tapped his nose "You'll see" I groaned, I loved surprises, don't get me wrong, but waiting for surprises was literally utter torture "Now come on!" He said, jumping up from the table, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the waltzers.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
__Never wanna put my heart on the line  
__But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
__I'm born again every time you spend the night_

* * *

**_Well... it's been a while since I have updated this story, I'm sorry:-( honestly I have been very busy and if I haven't been busy I have either not none what to write or I have been procrastinating (#queenofprocrastination)._**

Anyway, it's almost summer and I have all the time in the world to write my fanfics! So there will be more updates *yay* and when I have finished some of my fanfics there will be more coming *omg*. I have come up with an amazing idea for a Niall fanfic that I don't think many people have written one like before and I'm excited to write writing. I also have an idea for a Louis fanfic, two more Niall fanfics and a group one.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. Thieving

**Ariana.**

I gripped on Zayn's arm as him and I made our way, very dizzily, over to Ella and Harry who were enjoying some candyfloss. When Ella spotted me and Zayn, she started laughing at us. We were incredibly dizzy from the waltzers that we had just been on, it went incredibly fast. But they were amazing I must admit. Zayn and I had been screaming 'PENIS' as loud as we could on them and at the same time literally screaming at how quickly and madly we were spinning.

"You two look like you've had a bit to drink" Harry winked at us.

"No Harry, we're just dizzy" I told him, pointing towards the waltzers Zayn and I had been on.

"Ah," Harry said, chuckling at us "Well I think we're all ready to go home, Danielle gave me the keys to her car so if you want to go home then come with us!"

Zayn looked down at me, smiling "Wanna go home?" He asked me and I nodded, if we didn't go home now then we'd be here till way past midnight with Louis and Eleanor running around like the little kids they are. Zayn wrapped his arm around my shoulder and together we followed Harry and Ella, who were engaged in a conversation about cats. Oh god.

Harry driving was probably one of the scariest experiences of my life. Either he passed his test by pure luck or he had a fake drivers licence.

"How the hell did you pass your test Harry?" Ella asked as once again the car stalled, making Ella's small frame lurch forward in the seat beside me.

"He's actually a good driver to be fair but Danielle's car is kinda hard to drive" Zayn said, he was sitting beside Harry in the passenger seat.

The car, for about the a hundredth time, lurched forward, Ella and I grabbed onto each other's arms to stop us from bashing into Zayn's and Harry's seats "Yeah I've never really drove it before…" Harry said as he turned the car down the street that the bungalow was on.

"You don't say…" Ella said sarcastically, making Zayn chuckle "Erm by the way Harry did you get the house keys from Michelle?"

"SHIT! WHY I AM SO FORGETFUL?" Harry yelled, clearly angry with himself. Zayn and I groaned, trust Harry to forget, but Ella giggled from beside me and I looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing.

"I know you didn't have the key because I do!" Ella said, twirling the keys with her finger in front of us, making everyone in the car let out a sigh of relief as Harry parked, without making Ella and I lurch forward again, into the large driveway of the bungalow.

Once we all managed to get inside the bungalow, after Harry had put the key down his boxers and Zayn had to be the unfortunate one of retrieve the key from them, Ella had shot straight to ordering a pizza and Harry had bolted straight to the collection of movies that Michelle had, meanwhile Zayn and I just collapsed onto the sofa.

"I still feel dizzy from the waltzers" I told Zayn, laughing to myself.

"Same… hey are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Zayn asked while he smiled widely at me.

I furrowed my brows in confusion at him "Looking forward to going home? No-"

"No, no…" Zayn chuckled and I looked at him even more confused "I mean to our date…" He said and my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about the date, not that I wasn't looking forward to it, which I really was looking forward to it, I just hadn't really thought about it in a while but being reminded of it made me ten times more excited for it.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to it" I told him, smiling. I didn't want to look like a complete manic and jump around like a teenage girl at the prospect of our date in front of him, I was more calm than that. I was very glad that the date was on for when we got home, as I had brought nothing nice to wear for a date on the mini holiday and also Eleanor and Michelle would probably have just died from the excitement that I have a date, as I honestly haven't had one in over a year "So where are we going?" I asked him, I really wanted to know, mainly because it would help me decide what I should wear, but also I was just very curious as to where I could be going with the gorgeous Zayn Malik.

"It's a surprise" Zayn said and I immediately wanted to gorge my eyeballs out. Everytime somebody says that to me, I just want to get the answer out of them. I am possibly the most impatient person when it comes to surprises. Don't get me wrong, I love surprises but waiting for them is truly agonising to me.

I pouted at Zayn and crossed my arms, acting like a child which was something I had a great habit of doing "That doesn't help me when I'm picking out what to wear"

"You look great in anything, it doesn't matter what you wear-"

"Zaaaaayn…" I groaned, it was very sweet what he was saying but it still didn't help me on what to wear.

He chuckled at me and leaned over to me, kissing my temple softly "Well heels are acceptable let's put it that way" He said, his lips still slightly pressed to my forehead. I immediately got that warm gooey in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get off anybody else but Zayn, I looked up into his dark chocolate coloured eyes and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to be going on a date with him tomorrow night.

Harry had chosen a movie and to everyone's surprise, sarcasm intended, it was _Titanic_. I must admit, the very first time I watched Titanic I cried like a baby, but after a few more times of watching I didn't shed a single tear and I ended up just admiring Leonardo DiCaprio and complaining that two people could have fitted on the door if Rose tried a little harder to help him on. Whereas Ella cries every single time she watches it. She literally cries for 2 hours after the movie ends. I hope Harry was prepared for that because I was definitely going to leave the room as soon as the movie ended because last time I was left with a crying Ella I ended up having to run to Tesco to buy her favourite ice-cream and then going back to buy her a chocolate milkshake. I must have been running back and trough to Tesco for about an hour. I ended up spending well over £20.

Halfway through Titanic, just as Jack had painted Rose like one of his French girls, the front door opened and in came a very intoxicated Niall and Michelle, a tipsy Eleanor, who clinging onto a slightly tipsy Louis and Danielle and Liam who were both, very much sober.

"Oh god, who the fuck let Niall drink?" Harry asked loudly over the yells of Niall explaining to Michelle about his love for Nandos, very much over exaggerating.

"I swear it wasn't meeeee!" Michelle giggled, holding onto Niall's arm, just as she was about to fall over which she did anyway and landed flat on her face, still giggling madly.

Zayn and I exchanged amused looks, before turning our attention back to the drunken messes, and Liam and Danielle "Well I'm going to go to sleep before I have to hold anyone's hair back while they're being sick" I said, standing up from my seat on the sofa.

Zayn also stood up "Yeah same…"

"WAIT ZAYN LET ME GIVE YOU A KISS!" Niall yelled and stumbled over to Zayn, surprisingly quickly from how drunk he was, and grabbed his shoulders and kissed him smack on the lips.

All I could think was oh my god Niall is definitely a slutty drunk.

I woke up to once again the sound of Ella singing loudly; today she was singing _Breaking Free_ from High School musical, amazing song but Ella singing it at 9 in the morning was making me wish that song never existed.

"I'm so glad this is the last day I will have to wake up to that" I heard Zayn say from beside me, I giggled at his comment and rolled over to face him.

"Hey Zayn, did you enjoy yours and Niall's kiss last night?" I asked him, tapping his nose playfully. Zayn did that sexy half smirk that guys do and hell was it sexy especially at this time in the morning with his morning voice. Yeah, guys morning voices are seriously the sexist shit ever, they're just so rough and ugh.

"It was alright" He said, making me laugh as he brushed some of my blonde waves out of my hazel eyes "You're a way better kisser" He said softly, stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I wanted to kiss him. I really wanted to. But a huge part of me wanted to tease him. Make him wait till tonight for our date, just so he knows that I can take control. Not in a sexual way don't worry.

I winked over at Zayn and rolled out of bed, which made him pout at me. That's right Malik, I can tease you too you know. Again not sexual.

I bolted into the shower before Ella could enter in the bathroom and use it for over an hour and jumped straight into the shower, after I had removed my clothes obviously.

Even over the sound of the water running from the shower I could still hear Ella singing, that girl had more energy than a red bull I swear.

After a 25 minute shower, I jumped out the shower and grabbed two fluffy blue towels, one I wrapped around my body and secured it, so that it wouldn't fall down and the other I wrapped it around my hair. I then picked my clothes off the floor and made my way out of the bathroom.

"Just so you know Ariana I have the strongest urge to pull that towel off you to make you suffer from public embarrassment but the nice guy in me is telling me no" The unmistakeable voice of Louis said to me as soon as I walked out of the bathroom.

I laughed at Louis, if he did take my towel off me I would actually kill him even if he was going out with one of my closest friends "Don't you even think about it Tomlinson, I will burn all your stripy tops if you did" I warned him and his bright blue eyes widened in utter fear.

"I'M SORRY, I'M A NICE GUY!" Louis yelled, running away from me very quickly. Oh Louis.

When I made my way back into mine and Zayn's room, he wasn't in there, so I set my clothes that I had been carrying from the bathroom into my suitcase and then looked for some comfy clothes to wear for the car drive back.

I ended up picking out a white crop top, light blue denim dungarees, white gladiator sandals, a purple and pink flower crown, some square retro ray bans and a pair of skull earrings. I also picked out a plain white bra, so it wouldn't show through my top, and a pair of white knickers, because having matching underwear did make me feel as though I had my life together.

I gotten dressed quickly, mainly so just in case Zayn, or anyone else for that matter, walked in on me half naked. After I was dressed, my hair was quickly drying into its natural soft messy curls so I decided to skip my hair and go straight to my makeup.

I did my liquid eyeliner as a simple pin up and then applied some pencil eyeliner on my waterline. I then brushed my eyelashes a few times with my mascara brush, making them look much longer. I then simply added concealer to the bags under my eyes and on some of the red blemishes on my cheeks and then applied some blusher. By the time I had finished my makeup; my hair was completely dried and fell in its soft messy curls down my back.

For once in my life I was ready before everyone else. I just needed to pack which wouldn't take too long.

An hour or so later, everybody was ready, well almost as Niall had a very bad hangover and was being ten times slower than he should be, I was sitting in Louis' car with him, Zayn, Eleanor and we were patiently waiting for Niall who had gone to the toilet, but he was probably really saying goodbye to Michelle who was staying there for a few more days with her sister, Rebecca and her parents.

"COME ON NIALL!" Louis yelled at Niall as he ran down the driveway towards the car.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Niall yelled as he jumped into the back with Zayn and I. Louis let out a sigh of relief and started the ignition.

"I FUCKING HATE TRAFFIC!" The Irish yell filled with the car. I couldn't help but laugh; Niall was hysterical in the car, especially because he was getting inpatient and still had his hangover.

"I know, hey does anyone want to play eye spy?" I asked. Louis, Eleanor and Zayn's wide eyes all turned to me, shaking their heads.

"Don't play eye spy with Niall, he rage quits" Zayn whispered in my ear and I oh-ed.

"Yeah, I love spy eye!" Niall said happily and everyone in the car but me and Niall all groaned.

Zayn was right; Niall did rage quit at eye spy, but I once again found it hysterical. Niall sat with his arms crossed, mumbling words under his breath and swearing that I wasn't giving him enough clues and we had drove past it so it wasn't fair.

With 15 minutes left till we were to arrive at my house to drop me off, mine and Niall's game of eye spy was over, and Eleanor and I were once again singing along to the radio obnoxiously loud.

"I GOT THIS FEELING ON A SUMMER DAY WHEN YOU WERE GONEEE!" Eleanor yelled, flipping her long soft curls from side to side madly.

"I CRASHED MY CAR INTO THE BRIDGE, I WATCHED, I LET IT BURRN!" I almost screamed, over exaggerating my head banging, which made Zayn chuckle from beside me.

"I THREW YOUR SHIT INTO THE BAG AND PUSHED IT DOWN THE STAIRSS! I CRASHED MY CAR INTO THE BRIDGE!" Eleanor and I both yelled together, I could see from the corner of my eye Niall recording us on his phone.

"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT!" This time everyone in the car sang along loudly, which did make me laugh. I turned to see if Niall and recording and he was so I waved at his phone.

"Say hi to Instagram Ariana!" Niall said and I looked at him, confused.

"Hi! Wait…Instagram does video?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know or have you been under a rock for the past few weeks?" Niall asked and I let out a fake laugh.

"GOOD BLESS TECHNOLOGY!" Zayn yelled from beside, he sat forward a bit to get into the shot with me "HASHTAG CAR JOURNEYS!" Zayn yelled, putting both his thumbs up. Eleanor and I both laughed, just as Niall turned his phone round so that his face was now in shot and pulled a silly expression before ending the video and uploading it.

"I bet by the end of the night, car journeys will be trending worldwide" Eleanor said laughing as Louis turned the corner into my street.

"That's the power of Directioners!" Zayn said proudly. I couldn't help but smile. I could tell, just by the look on Zayn's face just how much the Directioners meant to him.

My fans I had were amazing, mine were called Arianaosaurs, weird name I know but it was because I am literally obsessed with dinosaurs, always have been since I was little and in interviews I had brought them up a lot and the fans just gave themselves the name and I loved it. My Arianaosaurs do mean a lot to me, they support me through anything and everything. While I was on tour in the summer, I did meet and greets and one of them told me that I had helped them come out of an abusive relationship because of one of my songs. Her name was Amy and she said that the song, which was a song called Robot, made her realise that she wasn't herself, she wasn't free and she felt like she couldn't feel anything, she just wanted to live her life. It meant so much to me to hear that I had helped someone go through something like that without even really being there. It made me realise the power of music.

Just thinking about my Arianaosaurs made me beyond excited to make my second album. I had written so many songs while on tour and I had recorded a few songs for the album, they were called, Really Don't Care, Warrior, Hurricane and Take Me Along, they were the songs I definitely wanted for the album, they sounded amazing and were very true to me. I had been to a few meetings about the album and we have discussed a title for the album, there had been many ideas but the one I was focused on having was Vulnerability, because I felt the songs for the new album was more vulnerable, truer and much more personal to me. I had written all the songs, most of them were written with Ella because, as well as being a dancer; she was an amazing song writer. I had also written songs with Jarrad Hunt, whom I had gone to school with, he was also an amazing song writer and we clicked very easily and he taught me everything Ella and I know about song writing. Our ideas just mashed together perfectly. I was also due to write a song with McFly, which I was looking very forward to. I had been in love with McFly since Five Colours In Her Hair and to write a song with them was literally a dream come true.

"Thank you for travelling with Tomlinson transport, please take your luggage with you and please don't leave any of your possessions as I may sell them on eBay" Louis said in a casual voice that made Eleanor giggled.

"Kay Tommo" I said as Niall jumped out of the car so that I could get out of the car and get my suitcase and bag from the boot.

When I had got my things from Louis' boot, I shut it and made my way round the car to the window to say goodbye to everyone.

"We'll see you some other time then Ariana!" Louis said, waving his hand at me.

"Yeah we should definitely all hang out together again some other time" Niall said happily.

"We'll have to sort something out, anyway byeeee!" I said to everyone, waving goodbye to them.

Louis started to reverse the car out of my drive, but before he was about to drive off, Zayn's head popped out of the window and yelled "I'LL TEXT YOU WHEN I GET HOME ARI!"

The smile on my face was so wide it could have reached to my ears, well metaphorically speaking, because it would be humanly impossible to do that. But I just couldn't wait for my date with Zayn tonight. I just had to decide what to wear now.

_Would you believe me if I told you_

_That fairy tales come true_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll free the one who falls in love again_


	7. Never Been Hurt

**Ariana.**

I curled the final piece of my blonde hair, teasing it slightly. I was ready and I stood in front of the mirror, looking over my outfit. I was wearing a black side strap top, a party queen printed bodycon skirt and red platform classic heels on my feet. I had crystal spiked cross earrings on and black nail varnish on my finger nails. My eyes stood out magnificently with gold and brown eye shadow, soft black eye liner and long eyelashes, I also had put foundation on for once and also rosy blusher on my cheeks. Just as I applied some bright red lipstick, the doorbell rang throughout my home. I couldn't help but break out in a large smile, and for the last time I checked my appearance in my mirror.

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, almost falling over in my heels, and made it to my wooden front door. I took a deep breath before opening the front door. Zayn looked up and smiled at me. Oh god Zayn looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up so that I could see his muscular arms and his famous _Zap_ tattoo, grey stone skinny jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was styled into a quiff as per usual. He was holding a bouquet of white and red roses.

"Hey beautiful, these are for you" Zayn said, handing me the gorgeous bouquet. My smile grew ten times wider as I took the bouquet.

"Hey, thank you" I said, blushing. I stepped to let Zayn into my house so that I could put the roses away. I saw him look me up and down, admiring what I was wearing.

"You look amazing… You always do" He said, smiling. I blushed madly and looked down at my heels.

"Thank you" I said as I placed the roses into the flower vase, which never actually had flowers in because I never usually received flowers, on the coffee table. I turned back to face Zayn, he took my hand and together we walked out of my house, locking the door behind me, and to his car "Sweet ride Zayn" I said, admiring his red mini, he chuckled and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and he closed the door behind me.

I still was guessing as to where Zayn was taking me and he wasn't giving away any clues.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Zayn drove into the town.

He turned to face me, then turned his attention back at the road, a smile on his face "Told you babe, it's a surprise" He said and I groaned.

"C'mon Zayn, you have to tell me…" I began to say "…I mean I dressed to whatever the occasion is, and you know if you don't tell me I will actually cry and oh my god…" I gasped as Zayn pulled into the car park of the most amazing restaurant I had ever seen. I had heard of this restaurant, Michelle had been there, she said that it was very hard to book a table. I was so shocked and I stared at Zayn while he parked his car.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Michelle told me it's like impossible to get a table here" I said, staring at him with wide eyes as he turned off the engine "How did you…"

He chuckled "Let's just say, I promised to sign a few autographs for the owner's kids so that we could have the best table in the restaurant" Zayn explained, taking out his car keys.

"The perks of being in an international boy band" I giggled as we both climbed out of the car.

As we both entered the restaurant, we were immediately seated into a reversed booth; there were lavish and beautiful decorations all around us. We were immediately served wine and were given our menus.

"This is amazing, Zayn" I said, looking at the fancy table cloth and the candlelight and the orchids in the middle of the table. Zayn took hold of my hand and connected his eyes with mine.

"You're amazing Ariana, I'm really glad you're happy" He spoke softly, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it softly, it made me blush madly.

"I would be happy anywhere with you Zayn" I replied, biting my bottom lip softly.

Zayn let out a huge sigh of relief "I was actually really nervous today, as soon as you left the car this morning I just started panicking and I was really nervous because you know… it's our first date and I just wanted to make sure that you like it" He confessed and for the millionth time day, I blushed.

"Really? Zayn, I would have been able to enjoy our first date anywhere. As long as I would be with you, I would be happy" I said.

"Even in like a bathroom or something?" Zayn questions with a grin.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling.

We both began laughing. A waitress then came over so that we could order our food. I ordered Italian tagliatelle and Zayn ordered chicken, which came with fancy sauces name that neither of us really knew what they were.

As we were enjoying our meals, Zayn looked up at me "You know Ariana, as soon as I set my eyes on you, I knew I could see something between us, a future, you know, just you and me"

"How many girls have you said that to before?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me with a cheeky grin "Including you?" He asked. I nodded at him, forcing myself not to smile "Well…" He counted on his finger and then turned his eyes back to me. His brown eyes glimmered in the candlelight "One" He said honestly.

We both talked for what felt like hours, the very occasional flirting going on and we even shared a small molten lava cake together.

As we left the restaurant, it was no surprise that were surrounded by paparazzi "Shit" Zayn huffed under his breath, watching as the paparazzi surrounded the restaurant entrance and the both of us as we tried to make our way quickly to his car "I'm sorry" He said, looking at me with a frown.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" I muttered, my voice shaky as we both ventured through the swarm of the paparazzi. Zayn placed his arm around me protectively, almost like he was shielding me from the people and the flashing camera lights. He was scowling at anyone who dared to get close to me.

We successfully climbed into the car and Zayn took no time in reversing and driving away from the paparazzi "They're fucking annoying" Zayn mumbled angrily "This is going to be all the papers in the morning"

"I don't care about that Zayn, I'm used to it you know" I told him, looking across at him.

"I just wanted to keep it a secret for now I mean… It would be easier that way, it's going to get difficult now…" He said sadly.

"I like a challenge"

Zayn drove me back to my house and walked me to my front porch.

"Thank you, Zayn. I had a great first date today" I said as we stood together outside my front door.

"I'm glad you had fun" He replied to me "I had a lot of fun" He shuffled closer to me "I can't wait for the next one" He said.

"Are you asking me out again?" I asked, smiling widely as I felt his hands around my waist.

He nodded, now he was standing right in front of me, towering over me slightly "Definitely. How about next week? We can go to the zoo?"

I giggled "Sounds perfect" I said softly as he pulled me closer into him, his arms fully around my waist now. I held onto his strong arms "I don't kiss on the first date" I said playfully to him, biting my bottom lip nervously, his face inches away from mine now.

"And I don't play by the rules" He whispered as he leaned down and captured my lips between his. My hands circled themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to me; his hand lay just above my hip bone. Our mouths continued to work against each other's in perfect sync. As our tongues met in a sensual embrace, every single nerve in my body felt like they were on fire. My hands moved from his neck to his hair, which he'll probably hate me for later, entangling them in his raven black hair.

As we pulled away, intensely staring at each other, I felt wild, crazy and reckless, I felt on top of the world.

"Goodnight Ari" He whispered, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Zayn" I said, taking my keys from my purse and putting them into the lock "And Zayn?" I called his name, turning my body around to see him just about to climb into his car.

"Yeah?"

"You got a bit of lipstick on your lips" I teased, making him chuckle, wiping his lips quickly before climbing into his car.

_I will love you,  
__Like I've never been hurt  
__Run through fire for you,  
__Like I've never been burned  
__I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost  
__Gonna give it all I've got  
__I will love you,  
__I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_


	8. Do I Wanna Know?

**Ariana.**

Today I was in the studio recording all day basically. Don't get me wrong, I'm very much enjoying it, but believe me it is hard work to sing all day. But on the plus side, I was choosing the track list for my album. I had my heart set on the album title Vulnerability, everyone in the studio loved it and agreed with my reasons for naming the album that.

In the studio was the producer for most of the songs on the album, Charlie Jones; he had the brightest green eyes and shaggy ginger hair. He was super fun to be around. There was also my band, which had to record drums, bass, keys and guitar. There was Bradley Watson, who had huge, and I mean huge, curly brown hair, adorable puppy dog brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. He played the guitar; he was amazing on the guitar. The bass player of the band was Adam Jones, who was in fact Charlie's son. Adam had Charlie's green eyes and had black hair that was just in a huge mess on his head. But it was that kind of mess that made me him looks super attractive. There was Kevin Darlingson on the drums, he had blonde buzz cut hair, a sick lip ring and sparkling aqua eyes. There was also Aaron Darlingson who played the keys, who was Kevin's twin brother. Aaron had bright bubble-gum blue hair that was styled in a way very similar to Louis'; Aaron had aqua blue eyes like his older brother. The only difference between Aaron and Kevin was that even though Aaron was younger by about 6 minutes, he towered over his brother. He was like 6"4, which made me look a freaking ant when he stood beside me.

Also in the studio was Zayn. I was nervous about him coming because I had written a few songs over the past few days since our date about Zayn, about how I feel for him and my fears that came along with the feelings. He was sitting in one of the spinning office chairs in front of the mixing console in the studio, patiently watching me through the glass while I was standing in front of the recording studio microphone, with my headphones on which would soon be playing the beating beat to Really Don't Care.

I looked up through the glass to see Bradley holding up a white broad with the words 'Are you ready Ariana?' written in thick black pen. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked quickly at Zayn to see him staring at me intently, like he was waiting for me to begin singing. God I feel like I'm being judged on X Factor or something. I looked back at Bradley and nodded and the beating beat began.

I closed my eyes, getting into my zone and began singing into the microphone.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
__You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
__Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
__That you would walk, you would walk out the door_

The song was about Miller. As I sung, I put every emotion I had towards him in my voice. I was angry at him; I didn't care about him anymore. I wanted him to know that. So I wrote a very clear message to him in this song. I never want him back into my life.

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
__Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
__I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
__That I would talk, I would talk_

I opened my eyes to see Zayn smiling widely, bopping his head along to the music with Aaron. Kevin, Adam and Bradley were trying to twerk, which is weird because a) this isn't the type of song to twerk to and b) they can't twerk for shit. I could see Charlie concentrating on the mixing console in front of him but I could still see a smile on his face. I smiled widely as I began to sing the chorus with everything I had.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
__I never want you back into my life  
__You can take your words and all your lies  
__Oh oh oh I really don't care  
__Even if the stars and moon collide  
__I never want you back into my life  
__You can take your words and all your lies  
__Oh oh oh I really don't care  
__Oh oh oh I really don't care_

"That was fucking amazing Ariana!" Aaron yelled, running towards me and high fiving me. He had a beaming smile on his face "When Miller hears that he's gonna be like…"

I shot Aaron a look and he immediately finished his sentence "Dude shut up about him!" Adam said, slapping Aaron around the head.

"That was amazing Ariana" Zayn asked, walking over to me and engulfing me in a warm hug. I couldn't help but smile as I felt his hands sneak around my waist, pulling me closer into his body.

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm glad you liked it, you should hear the ones I wrote about you" I told him quietly, I didn't want the others to hear because they would literally tease me until my dying day.

"I'd love to" He whispered in my ear before pulling away from our embrace and smiling down at me proudly.

I smiled at Zayn before I turned to Charlie who was looking at me expectantly "Let's do Lightweight next" I told him, smiling.

"Sure thing boss!" Charlie chuckled "We have to start from the pre chorus, go ahead Ariana"

Once again I was standing in front of the microphone, headphones on and nodding over at the others, waiting for the backing track.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
__Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
__Do you even know how you make me weak?_

I smiled while I sang the lyrics. I had written it about Zayn only 2 days before and I loved it. So I had to include it on the album because even recording the song made me feel vulnerable. The song meant so much to me. The song was about how I want Zayn to understand that I have been heartbroken before many times, I'm a 'lightweight' that can be broken very easily. Due to past relationships, I turned into a sensitive and cautious girl and it's almost just telling him that and also telling that I am fragile and I don't want to be broken again.

_I'm a lightweight  
__Better be careful what you say  
__With every word I'm blown away  
__You're in control of my heart  
__I'm a lightweight  
__Easy to fall, easy to break  
__With every move my whole world shakes  
__Keep me from falling apart_

I put every emotion I had into my voice. Everything I feel for Zayn. As I took a deep breath to sing the second verse, I looked over at Zayn who was biting his lip, smiling. Literally it was the hottest thing I had ever seen. Oh my god he looks flawless.

_Make a promise, please  
__You'll always be in reach  
__Just in case I need  
__You there when I call  
__This is all so new  
__Seems too good to be true  
__Could this really be  
__A safe place to fall_

Zayn and I left the recording studio at around 10pm. We said our goodbyes to Charlie, Aaron, Adam, Kevin and Bradley and walked towards the exit of the building. I pulled my grey beanie on my head and pulled my denim jacket closer to me.

"You're cold? We haven't even left the building yet!" Zayn chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer into his body.

"I'm always cold" I giggled, nuzzling into his top. I reached up to his hand that was resting on my shoulder and laced my fingers through his; I put my other arm around his waist and smiled happily.

"You just want to have me closer to you don't you Ari?" Zayn chuckled, kissing my forehead lightly before pulling open the exit with his free hand.

I was relieved when I saw there were no paparazzi. It was probably one of the first times I had been out in public with Zayn and there were no paps in sight. It was nice.

Together we walked along the pavement to Zayn's car, still wrapped in each other's arms.

At that moment I forgot all about the fame both Zayn and I had. At that moment I felt as though I was just any other girl walking down the street with the boy she was falling for. Just enjoying simple moments with one another. I didn't have a single care in the world. I just felt normal and that was nice.

"That was nice to not be surrounded by paparazzi for once" Zayn said as we both sat in his car.

"I know I was thinking that" I told him, smiling at him. As Zayn started the ignition, I turned on the radio. Zayn and I smiled at each other as Live While We're Young blasted through the car.

Zayn looked at me and smiled widely, I rolled my eyes, knowing what he wanted. I turned up the volume as he reversed off the pavement and onto the road.

"LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, TILL WE SEE THE SUN!" Zayn yelled along to his own song, he was yelling and his voice was incredibly out of tune. But he didn't care, so I had to join.

"I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND ITS LOVE!" I sang loudly, similar to how I had been singing with the girls in the car while we were on the way to the carnival.

"AND NEVER, NEVER, NEVER STOP FOR ANYONE, TONIGHT LET'S GO SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" We both sang, incredibly out of tune. Zayn and both burst out laughing.

"God, imagine if anyone heard us singing" Zayn chuckled as he drove me back to my house.

"Yeah we'd get fired" I giggled and got out my phone from my black bag. I opened twitter and clicked on my mentions.

Queue complete shit storm.

_** ZaynLover531: ArianaBrooks you're not even good enough for Zayn! Or anybody for that matter**_

_** 1Dinfection52: ArianaBrooks looks like a fucking troll.**_

_** DIRECTIONATOR6211: WHY THE FUCK DOES ZAYN LIKE ArianaBrooks WHAT THE FUCK IS HE ON? SHE'S FUGLY.**_

First of all, Directionator? I wanted to laugh out loud at the fact that miss Directionator6211 actually thought that that was an appropriate name. But I didn't laugh for two reasons. 1) I didn't want Zayn to see what I was reading. 2) I was too busy trying not to cry.

No matter how I act like I don't care what people think of me, it still hurts to read those words. It really fucking hurts. I honestly wish I didn't care what people think of me, but I'm not that type of person. The only reason that I care so much about what people think was because of my past. Nobody knew about it, not even my closet friends. Even thinking about it made me shudder. If I ever told anybody about my past they would leave me as soon as possible. Their opinion of me would completely change. And if I told anybody they would be in danger.

I looked across at Zayn to see him smiling and singing along to his own songs. I couldn't help but feel a huge amount of guilt from bringing him into my life because if he knew, he would not want to be with me.

"Ari?"

I snapped out of thoughts and looked at Zayn, who was staring at me, his brows narrowed in confusion. The car had stopped and I presumed that we were at my house.

"Sorry I zoned out for a moment there" I laughed. I realised I still had my phone out and quickly pressed the lock button and stuffed it into my bag "Thanks for dropping me off" I thanked him smiling as I grabbed my things.

"It's no problem, you still up for the zoo tomorrow babe?" He asked, his face brightening.

I couldn't say no to him. No matter how much I thought about how hurt he will be if he ever found out about my past. I couldn't say no. I nodded, biting my bottom lip softly "Yeah sure thing, pick me up at 12" I told him.

I was about to open the car door when I heard Zayn gasped and I turned to face him "You forgot something" He said, smiling widely at me. I looked at him, confused. He leaned over to me and I knew what he meant. I smiled as he cupped my cheeks with his hands "You forgot this" He said softly, everything seemed to freeze around us as he leaned closer to me. Then I felt his lips press against mine and I was lost. I was lost in the kiss. I had forgotten about just what I was worrying about a mere few minutes before. I kissed Zayn back, my lips moving in perfect sync with his. My brain was telling me that this is so right but the other part of me told me it was wrong, you'll get hurt. He'll get hurt. But right I didn't care about that as I kissed him. It was selfish of me but I couldn't help myself.

The kiss was soft, tender, loving, all the things a kiss should be like. A kiss like this should last forever, but of course all good things must end and our lips separated.

"See you tomorrow" He said, winking at me. God he knew how to tease me.

I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to him and got out of the car.

I had a lot of think about. Did I really want him to know about my past? Does he like me enough not to leave me if he knew? Would he tell anyone? Would he get hurt if I told him?

I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing that helps me in my times of need. I wrote a song.

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
_'_Cause I always do  
__Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
__Now I've thought it through  
__Crawling back to you_


	9. Piano

**Ariana.**

I rolled over in my bed as I heard my alarm from my phone ringing. I groaned, extending my arm out to press snooze when suddenly I remembered why I had set my alarm so early. Another date with Zayn. I was immediately wide awake when I thought about the date.

Jumping out of bed, I rushed around my room, finding something to wear. Wait! I need a shower first before I even think about what to wear.

I stripped off my sleepwear, throwing it into the washing basket and jumped into the shower. The water was just right, not too warm and not too cold. I washed my body and my hair, using my favourite coconut shampoo and conditioner, because I simply loved the smell of it.

I walked back into my bedroom after my shower, a fluffy pink towel wrapped around my body and another towel wrapped around my hair, and began to search for what to wear. The weather looked pretty cold, fog was draped over the streets like a blanket and I could people wrapped in coats as they walked up and down the street.

I decided on a beige burnout print crop top, sky blue high waisted skinny jeans, a large camouflage army jacket and pale pink vans. I also grabbed a black beanie and my black studded snap bracelet and threw them on the floor by the mirror, where I would do my makeup after I was dressed.

After I had gotten dressed, I took my hair out of its towel and decided I'd let it dry naturally while I worked on my makeup. I applied a layer of foundation on my face and then rosy blusher on my cheeks. Then I applied a layer of eyeliner on and brushed some mascara onto my lashes.

When I had finished my makeup, my hair had almost completely dried and fell in messy waves down my back. I grabbed a hair bobble from my bedside table and began to braid my hair over the left side of my shoulder.

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror, happy with my outfit, I bent down and picked up my beanie and pulled it on my head and then strapped the bracelet around my wrist.

Now, to wait for Zayn. He was picking me up at 12 and it was only 11 right now. So what could I do in this hour? I thought and decided that charging my phone and getting breakfast would be good.

I ran down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen and over to my cupboards to get some cereal.

I regretted being ready too early, in the time that it was almost time for Zayn to pick me up, I had ate two bowls of coco pops, washed the dishes and also watch an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Time was stretching by very slowly.

At 11:55am, I ran back upstairs to check that I had everything. I stuffed my phone, which was now fully charged, into my jacket pocket, and also my small purse and some cherry lip balm. You know, just in case.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring throughout my house. Butterflies began to flutter about in my stomach like crazy and I could already feel my face reddened. God why was I so nervous? It's only Zayn.

But it is because it's Zayn that's why I'm nervous.

I rushed down the stair case, quickly making sure that my beanie was secure on my head and that I looked alright. I took a deep breath as I put my hand on the door knob. Come on Ariana, it's just Zayn, I thought as I pulled open the front door.

Zayn was wearing a dark blue coat with blue jeans and graffiti patterned converse on his feet. His raven black hair was styled into a messy quiff and he had a huge smile on his face. He wasn't carrying flowers this time though, which I was glad as I had no idea what to do with the old flowers and they died pretty quickly.

Zayn's smile seemed to widen as soon as he saw me "Hey babe" He greeted me, leaning over the threshold and kissing my cheek "You look so cute in that beanie" He commented, sending me a small smile "Now, are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. Zayn jumped backwards to let me out of my house. I walked out and locked the door behind me "You excited to see all the animals?" Zayn asked childishly, looping his arm carelessly around my waist and pulling my body into his.

"Yeah" I giggled, I had to admit I was excited for the zoo; I love animals but not as much as I like spending time with Zayn.

We made our way towards Zayn's car, Zayn opening the passenger door for me. I smiled at him and climbed inside his car, buckling my seat belt. A few seconds later, Zayn climbed into the driver's seat.

He started the ignition and began to reverse from my drive and onto the road "So then Zayn…" I began to say, looking across at Zayn, whom looked back at me for a moment, smiling widely "…What's your favourite animal, you know since we're going to the zoo"

Zayn hummed for a moment, in thought before answering "I like lions, what about you?"

"I like penguins, they look they're wearing suits" I giggled childishly, causing a laugh to escape from Zayn's lips also.

"They are pretty cute" He agreed.

On our way to the zoo, we talked about our careers, talking about our upcoming albums and songs we were looking forward to.

"You know…" Zayn said carefully, my eyes went darted from staring out of the window to look at Zayn as he spoke "…I have to go on tour soon…" He said, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. His tours usually lasted months in loads of different countries all over the world. I knew he was going to be away for a long time.

"Oh, for how long?" I asked causally.

"Erm…" Zayn said nervously "…For 6 months"

6 months. 6 fucking months. I only went on tour for 2 months. But 6 months? Half a year? That's going to be tough. Would I be able to deal with it? I bit my bottom lip as I looked back at Zayn, who was also biting his bottom lip "Wow, that's a long time…" I said simply, tearing my gaze away from Zayn to look at the road ahead "Where about are you going?" I asked.

"Everywhere" Zayn said "Literally, all over the world, all over the UK, the US, Australia… I'm excited for it but you know I'm just gonna be worried about you…"

"I'll be fine, you know. I'll miss you and but don't worry about me…" I said, part of it was a lie. I was going to miss him, but I kind of have no choice but to deal with it. He's in an international boy band and whereas I'm only famous in the UK, I forget about it a lot of the time because Zayn is just as normal as any other person.

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked as he drove into the car park of the zoo and began to search for a parking space.

I nodded, then realised that he wasn't even looking "Yeah I'm sure" I told him as he parked perfectly into a parking space. Zayn looked over at me carefully, his eyes looking through mine, as if he was trying to search for the truth in my hazel eyes.

"Oh my god…" He breathed, he moved closer to me so that his face was inches away from mine.

I looked at him in confusion, titling my head to the side slightly "What?" I asked.

"I've never noticed that your eyes… they have green and blue in them…" He whispered, smiling widely at me, pushing some of my hair behind my ear "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" He exclaimed.

"Thanks" I said laughing; I love your eyes too… They look like pools of chocolate" I smiled, making Zayn chuckle.

Zayn leaned in and captured his lips onto mine, it was a short but a sweet and passionate kiss that left my cheeks bright red. When we pulled away, we both had beaming smiles on our faces.

"Well, let's go see the animals!"

Zayn had his arms encircled around my waist, his chin resting on my head comfortably as we looked at the tigers in their cages, families and children on school trips were the only people really at the zoo. I watched one of the tigers walk around in its enclosure.

"I kind of feel sorry for them guys… is that weird?" I said as I reached for Zayn's arms around my waist and entwined my fingers with his.

Zayn chuckled slightly before spoke "Why do you feel sorry for them?" He asked me, hugging me tighter as a cold wind past us.

"Because they're just stuck in there… They're probably tired of seeing the same thing every day. Probably miserable because they wake up in the same place, same depressing grass. It's not even green, it's brown! Everything is just the same for them and they kind of look… sad. I kind of wish that they weren't in there…"

"They wouldn't be very good if they were let out Ari" Zayn laughed.

I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean, like I wish they were back where they belong you know?"

"Yeah…" Zayn said "You have the biggest heart ever Ari, I swear" Zayn chuckled, planting a kiss on top of my head.

I blushed and looked down at the ground, smiling "Sorry that I was babbling" I mumbled, trying my body around so that I was facing him.

"I like your babbling" He said back to me, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know you do" I giggled, teasing him by nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck "You smell nice" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"And you smell like shit" Zayn teased, causing me to scoff and push him away playfully. He pouted at me, his bottom lip sticking out slightly and his chocolate brown eyes stared into mine softly.

"Don't make that face at me" I laughed, stepping backwards away from him, trying not to smile.

He smirked, walking towards me as I walked away from him "What face?" He asked, pulling the face again.

I pointed at him, continuing to walk backwards "That face" He winked at me before he picked up his pace and began to run towards me "No, no, no!" I yelled, turning around and beginning to run from him.

I ran past the tiger's enclosure and past all the lions and elephants and towards the food court, Zayn still chasing after me. An idea popped into my head and I smiled, running towards the toilets and into the girl's bathroom. I giggled as Zayn began to knock on the door.

"Ariiiii!" He moaned as he knocked on the door, I smiled as I checked myself out in the mirror, pulling my beanie off and taking out my bobble and letting my hair fall down my back.

"You can't come in Zayn, it's a girl's bathroom" I said, empathising the words girls as I brushed my hands through my hair.

"I don't care" Zayn said as he pushed open the door.

"ZAYN!" I gasped as he stepped towards me "This is a girl's bathroom, are you a girl?"

"No but you know I like to break the rules" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, wrapping the hair bobble around my wrist and grabbing Zayn's hand with my own.

"I know you do Zayn now let's go before we get caught" I said, guiding Zayn towards the door but he pulled me back into his arms, encircling his around my waist "Zayn" I gasped, if someone comes in here it's not going to be easy to explain "What if somebody comes in and sees you, we'll be screwed" I began to say, but Zayn shushed me by pushing me into a cubicle "Oh real classy, there's a toilet right there, that's sweet" I said sarcastically.

Zayn rolled his eyes, his kicked the toilet seat down so that I would stop complaining "There, you happy now sunshine?" He asked me, it was time for me to roll my eyes now.

"You're such a bad boy" I said as I pressed my back against the door of the cubicle, Zayn's hand resting on my hip, he used his other hand to lock the cubicle.

"Only good for you though babe" He winked, leaning down to capture his lips with mine and kissing me tenderly.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I giggled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know but that makes it much more exciting" He breathed, before his tongue traced my bottom lip and I let him in eagerly. Our tongues began to dance together and I entangled my hands in his raven black hair "Jump" He said against my lips. I jumped up and his hands wrapped around my thighs as my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall as we continued to kiss.

My lips tore away from his as I heard the door to the girl's bathroom open. My heart was beating fast in my chest as I stared at Zayn, my eyes wide open in shock, while he had a smirk on his face. I pressed my finger against lips so that he would not make a sound. I couldn't even move from Zayn's arm so that my feet were touching the ground.

The only thing we could do was listen to the mother and daughter's conversation of whom had just walked in.

"Mum! But I saw him" A young girl groaned as I heard the door swing shut.

"Honey, someone from One Direction wouldn't be wasting their time in a zoo" I bit my bottom lip, trying my best not to laugh. Zayn looked as though he was holding back a laugh also.

The cubicle door next to us swung open and I held my grip around Zayn's neck, trying my best not to fall to the floor, Zayn responded by lifting me up slightly and keeping his grip around me tighter "I'm not lying mum!" The girl said.

"Okay, whatever honey, now are you going to pee?" I tried my best not to giggle; I covered my mouth and rested my head onto Zayn's shoulder.

"No, I said I needed some tissues not a pee!" The little girl replied "But I did see him! I saw Zayn!" The girls' chatter began to grow fainter and finally I heard the girl's bathroom door close.

Immediately Zayn and I burst out laughing "Oh my god" I giggled, letting my head lean back, resting against the door. I jumped down from Zayn's grip and my shoes touched the ground "I can't believe that just happened!"

"I know! That shit cray" Zayn chuckled "Doesn't it feel good to break the rules every so often babe?" He asked me as he unlocked the cubicle door.

I rolled my eyes; laughing slightly "It feels pretty good" I told him "Now seriously let's go before we get caught this time!"

It's like every time I'm with Zayn, I get a whole new kind of rush. I liked it. Not wait I loved it. I didn't just love the feeling I got when I was with Zayn but I loved everything about him. His eyes. His voice. His smile, his warmth when he hugs me, the way that I can be myself around him and just simply his existence.

At that moment I realised that I was falling completely and utterly in love with Zayn Malik.

_I could write a song by my new piano_

_I could sing about how love is a losing battle_

_Not hard, it's not hard,_

_It's not hard, it's not hard it's not hard_

_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow_

_In the end, you found out that my heart was better_

_Real hard, it's not hard_

_It's so hard, so hard, real hard, it's that hard_


End file.
